


Phosie (I'm out of ideas)

by That_Flemis_22



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't know if i'll continue with this, F/F, It depends on you guys, give me some ideas, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Flemis_22/pseuds/That_Flemis_22
Summary: This is just an idea and is nowhere near finished yet.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Phosie (I'm out of ideas)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a test chapter, i'm trying to come up with an AU of my Hosie story where Penelope joins their relationship.  
> I don't want to turn my Hosie series into a Phosie one, but at the same time i would love to have Penelope being part of it, so i'm planning to do both. I'm still gonna write Hosie, but i'm also gonna do a alternative version of the story with Pen in it.  
> This is my first attempt and is nowhere near finished, it's just an idea, but I need your opinions to know if you guys want phosie or not.  
> 

"I still can't believe you two are Tribrids. That's so awesome!" Penelope mused. "But I don't know how is possible tho." 

"Come here, I'll explain it to you." Hope said, parting her legs for Penelope to sit between them, with Josie sitting right in front of them two. 

Once they were all comfortable seated, Hope started; "So, my grandmother was a witch…" but was cut off by Penelope who started chuckling softly. 

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "But for one second I thought you were gonna sing _Am I Evil_ by Metallica…" 

"Idiot." Hope teased and started laughing, soon followed by the other two. 

"As I was saying. Grandma was the original witch, dad was the original hybrid but still had magic in his blood, just wasn't able to access it. And mom was a werewolf Alpha. So after a one night stand, for some miracle, they had me. A Tribrid. I was born a witch with vampire blood running through my veins and a werewolf." Hope summarized.

"It blows my mind that you two are from the Mikaelson family." Penelope said in awe, then turned to Josie. "And you?" 

"Well, I was born a siphoner witch. Then I met Hope and our soulmarks appeared and then, some time later, Hope died and triggered her vampire side. But she was struggling so much with the enhanced emotions, because not only she is a Tribrid, but also a original vampire, so it was being really hard for her." Josie explained, then was cut off by Hope.

"And this absolutely amazing woman right here." She said motioning to the brunette. "Couldn't bare to see me like that, so she convinced me to turn her into a vampire as well so we could go through the change together. I didn't want to do it, but she wouldn't accept a no for an answer, so I did." 

"But, it was way easier for me to adjust at being a vampire. Which ended up being a good thing because I could help her, it took awhile but she got the hang of it. It was only after a few months that our soulmate bond changed and we started sharing our powers. And that's how I became a Tribrid." 

"Wow…!" It was Penelope could say.

Then the ravenette felt a hand on her boob. "Hope?" 

"Huh?" 

"Is that your hand on my boob?" She playfully inquired.

Hope blushed deeply and moved her hand "Oh…Omg! I'm so sorry. Force of habit." 

Josie chuckled fondly at the two, then glanced at Penelope. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you Penny. Hope is a boob girl, whenever we are chilling, her hand goes straight to my boob. I think is really cute." 

Penelope gives her a understanding smile. "Well then…" she says while gently moves Hope's hand back on her chest, she stares at her and her heart melts at the sight of the girl blushing so adorably. 

She gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek and looks at her in the eye, only now realizing how insanely beautiful they are. "Don't worry, Wolfie. You just caught me off guard, I don't really mind." She reassures.

They lost themselves in each other’s eyes, Blue diving into Green, then their gazes dropped to each other’s lips.

Penelope turned slightly and placed a gentle hand against Hope’s cheek, suddenly feeling nervous about their proximity “Can I kiss you?” She asked shyly.

Hope quickly glanced at Josie and the soft smile on her face was all the answer she needed before closing the distance and kissing Penelope.

Despite being a gentle and soft kiss, Hope couldn’t help her face from changing, Penelope’s scent was just as alluring as Josie’s. 

When they pulled apart the redhead quickly made the vampire features go away, but the ravenette got a quick glimpse but decided to address it later, now she had something more important to do.

As soon as she pulled apart from Hope, she turned back to Josie and gestured with her finger for the brunette to come closer. Once she did, she moved a stray of hair behind her ear and rested her hand on the girls neck while she looked deep into her brown eye.

“May I kiss you too?” Penelope whispered, Josie just nodded and closed the distance herself, she also came to the same conclusion as Hope and her face changed in the same way. 

This time when they pulled apart and regained their breaths, Penelope glanced at the two girls “Let me see it? Please?”

She turned to Hope, expectantly and the girl gave her a shy nod and let her face change again.

Penelope was stunned, the blue eyes turned into a vivid glowing red, dark veins appeared below them, pulsing violently. She couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked.

Her hands moved to the girl’s face, fingertips gently tracing all the dark veins, studying her face. “You’re _so_ beautiful…” she sighed, completely in awe.

Then she turned to Josie and did the same thing with her. “So pretty…”

The ravenette sat back and gave the two girls a loving smile “You guys are simply breathtaking… I-I actually have no words.” 

At the same time, both Hope and Josie leaned in and kissed both of her cheeks. “So are you.” they said it in unisson, causing them all to giggle.

As they were laughing, Penelope noticed the girls long fangs and decided to sane a doubt she had but never had the guts to ask it.

Once the laughter died down, her eyes locked into Josie’s. “I-Is it true that being bit by a vampire feels good?” She asked with a deep blush covering her face.

The girls shared a quick look and then Josie smiled fondly at the girl’s embarrassment. “It is. But the vampire has to want to make it pleasurable tho, otherwise it just hurts.” 

“But if you want real pleasure, the best time to bite our be bitten by someone is right before an orgasm. It’s highly pleasurable for both parts.” Hope added, in a slightly teasing voice.

Penelope blushed even harder “Oh…” was all she managed to say, now she couldn’t stop wondering what it would feel like being bitten by this two girls during sex. 

“Babe! I think you broke her.” Josie tried to be serious but failed miserably at it.

A few seconds later Penelope seemed recovered, but as soon as she looked at the girls and opened her mouth to speak, she was blushing and nervous again.

“Can you two… Huh… Bite me? Please?” She asked timidly.

“Penny you’re sure?” Josie asked.

Penelope nodded “I’m kind of curious now.” 

“But you’re sure you want us both to do it, Pen?” Hope asked again.

“I’m sure, please?” Penelope confirmed while moving her hair out of the way.

Both girls took a deep breath before letting their fangs grow once again. 

“Okay.” They said it together, then leaned at each side of Penelope’s neck, taking in her alluring scent once again. They both grazed their teeths along the girl’s neck, causing her to shiver and goosebumps to appear on her skin, then softly they sank their fangs and all three of them moaned.

The second Penelope’s blood reached the girls mouths, they felt something inside them shift. Tears pooled in their eyes, because they knew exactly what was happening because it had already happened to them both before.

Penelope not only realized that being bitten was indeed pretty pleasurable, but felt something deep into her very soul changing, like it has finally fallen into place, she felt like her heart no longer beated for herself and yes for the two girl’s who were drinking her blood. 

She suddenly felt a peace that she never had felt in her entire life, she felt safe, she has finally found her home.

The girls gently removed themselves from Penelope’s neck, laid sweet kisses over the wound and moved to face her.

As soon as they all faced each other, they all gasped when they felt a very light burning sensation on their skin and the spot right above their hearts started glowing.

They all pulled their shirts down to see the marks appearing on their skin.

**‘Hope Andrea Mikaelson - Josette Saltzman’** was now marked onto Penelope’s skin, and **‘Penelope Park’** was added to Hope and Josie’s already existing soulmarks.

They all bursted into tears, happiness overtaking them. 

With happy tears sliding down their faces, they all kissed each other passionately.

Hope and Josie shared a glance and they both turned to Penelope, huge smiles on their faces.

“I know that by now is probably pointless to even ask this but…” Hope said

“Do you want to be our girlfriend?” They asked together. 

Penelope smile couldn't be brighter. “YES! Yes, of course yes.” She confessed while pulling her soulmates into a tight hug.

“Omg! This is the best day of my life.” She cried. 

**Author's Note:**

> So???


End file.
